What's the Use
by ellekinser
Summary: Something happened with Rory, Logan went to Finn and Colin to find out what's the use. Song by Tyler Hilton


A.N. Ok so I'm not dead. I actually forgot about my "Do You Have a Trust Fund" story, and now I have no muse for that. If someone want to take that over and finish it. Just let me know, I will be happy to give someone permission to do that. I think now I will stick with oneshots or songfics..

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Tyler Hilton or his music. If I did, then I would be marryed to him but, alas, I am just a girl with a crush on him.

**I gave my say**

**I had a couch if he was wanting to stay**

Finn opened the door to his New York apartment; Logan was standing there, tears in his eyes, just looking like shit. Finn opened the door wider to let Logan in he knew what had happened.

"Mate, you can sleep on my couch for as long as you need." Finn said in a soft voice

**He said when she comes back  
**

**She told me she don't want me here**

Logan didn't acknowledge what Finn was saying he just looked straight ahead.

"Rory said that she didn't want me in the apartment when she got back. She would pack

her stuff, and that she would be done by 3 in the afternoon tomorrow.

**Hanging was fine**

"Well, mate, I will give Colin a call and we can just hang out here." Finn left to call Colin.

_"'ello"_ a groggy voiced answered

"Hey mate, Logan's here. Something happened between him and Rory. You need to get down here." Finn said in a somber voice.

_"What happened is everything alright"_ Colin answered, more awake.

"Well, I don't know what happened. Everyone is physically alright, but Logan looks like he's been crying." Finn said, knowing that Colin knew how big this was.

_"Shit" _was all Colin said Huntzberger's never cry, nor showed weakness.

_"Ok, I will be there as soon as I can"_ Colin said and then hung up.

**We poured every single drink on a dime**

After hanging up with Colin, Finn went in the living room and saw Logan pouring shots of whiskey.

**He said I need you here  
She believes it's no where near  
To what I'm saying**

As soon as Finn walked into the living room, Colin walked through the door. Colin just looked around and sighed. He had never seen Logan look so broken.

Logan looked up at Colin and Finn, eyes glistening with tears and just said

"I need you here for me, she won't believe me. I have tried to explain, but she won't listen to me." A couple tears escaped his eyes.

I** believe I'm something  
When she tells me that I can  
But I'm back to nothing boys  
If she leaves where I am**

"She was they only one who truly made me believe that I was something more that the damn Huntzberger heir. When she tells me I can do something, I believe her. But I guess I'm back to nothing now, Boys. If she really leaves, I'm back to nothing." Logan said, finishing with a shot of whiskey.

**So don't you get it  
I'm just waiting for the truth to tumble down  
Sure I'm holding something  
What's the use in being honest now**

"Logon don't you think you should try and talk to her when Rory cools down. She's just mad right now. She will cool off and then she will listen." Colin said comfortingly

"No, you don't get it. All I can do is wait for the truth to come out. All I am holding is that I know the truth. She was too pissed off at me to listen then. So, what's the use of being honest now.

**He didn't care  
Couples couple up and fall out in pairs  
But now it has to work  
Or he said he'll disappear**

"I don't care that she is mad at me. We were bound to break up anyway. All couples do. Damn who am I kidding, if it doesn't work or I'll disappear into my work." Logan said out loud but more to his self.

**She wants a man  
To model something like her mom and her dad  
But there's always planes departing  
To anywhere but where it started  
It started**

"She wants a man that is like Luke and her mom. I wish I could give her that but I can't. We are back where we started. I knew in the beginning I couldn't give her what she needed, but I tried and now we are just where we began" Logan rambled

**I believe I'm something  
When she tells me that I can  
But I'm back to nothing boys  
If she leaves where I am  
So don't you get it  
I'm just waiting for the truth to tumble down  
Sure I'm holding something  
What's the use in being honest now**

"I will never be the same again. If she leaves me, I'm nothing. If she leaves, I go back to be just the fucking Huntzberger heir. She was the only one who believed I was anything more than the fucking Huntzberger heir. I'm nothing." Logan rambled tears falling from his eyes.

** I believe in something  
When she tells me that I can  
But I'm back to nothing boys  
If she leaves where I am  
So don't you get it  
I'm just waiting for the truth to tumble down  
Sure I'm holding something  
What's the use in being honest  
What's the use in being honest  
What's the use in being honest now**


End file.
